movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Hector
Mr Hector is the secondary antagonist of Home Alone 2: Lost In New York. He is portrayed by Tim Curry. Home Alone 2: Lost In New York When Kevin McCallister gets to New York he goes to the Plaza Hotel and purchases a room with his dad's credit card (He accidentally took it earlier in the film). He went under the assumption that his dad would be coming soon. Mr. Hector is suspicious of Kevin from the start, but buys his story almost easily. One night, Mr. Hector sneaks into Kevin's room under suspicion, he then hears Kevin's "Dad" singing in the shower (Actually an inflatable clown with a recording of Kevin's Uncle when Kevin was playing with his tape recorder earlier in the movie). Kevin then scares off Mr. Hector but not before tripping on a chair. The next morning, Mr. Hector greets Kevin by answering his order for a limousine ride and a cheese pizza (he takes time to pronounce the word), but, still suspicious of Kevin, asks to see his father so he can apologize. Kevin tells him his "father" was mad about being spied on the previous night and tells him the chances of seeing him before the end of the trip are low. This further makes Mr. Hector suspicious and he wishes Kevin a lovely day and then checks out the credit card number to see if it was legitimate. Mr. Hector later finds out that the credit card was stolen and immediately gets proud of his discovery and now views Kevin as a criminal, even though it was Kevin's father's credit card. He later confronts Kevin in the story, and chases him to Kevin's room where Kevin tricks Mr. Hector and his staff as he escapes the hotel before he is eventually caught by Harry and Marv. He is next seen hours later, checking in the McCallister family to the hotel. Mr. Hector tells them what happened, how he made the discovery of the stolen credit card, and how Kevin's story was very convincing. The McCallister family angrily berates Hector for not only allowing Kevin to check in without a parent, but also by scaring him away into the biggest city in the world. Mr. Hector tries to defend himself and the staff, while advising Mrs. McCallister against going out to look for Kevin, but is in return, slapped in the cheek. While holding back tears from the slap, Mr. Hector warns her to bundle up because "it's awfully cold outside." He isn't seen again after this. Category:Business Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Aristocrats Category:Master Manipulator Category:Wealthy Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Cowards Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Males Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Anti-Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Leader Category:Control Freaks Category:Obsessed Category:Liars Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Weaklings Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Abusers Category:Charistmatic villain Category:Sadists Category:Comedic Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Bullies Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Delusional Category:Karma Houdini Category:Comedic Villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Christmas Villains Category:20th Century Fox Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Tim Curry Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Candidates for deletion